


while you were sleeping

by aliaaaaaa



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, the person that I deem as my world, are sleeping on my bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	while you were sleeping

Lieb

I smoke a cigarette by the windowsill and watch you sleep. You curl into a ball of yourself, only occupying half of the bed. I have the urge to smooth out your unusually messy hair.

Your mouth slacking a bit; even when you sleep you couldn’t close that pretty mouth of yours. You have your left arm thrown over your face like you’re shielding yourself from something. But your right arm is stretched out like you’re about to hand something. You’re always giving something of yourself to the world even when you do so reluctantly.

But this part, the part where you sleep on my bed; exhausted to the bone, this part is all mine. I love you so much in moments like these that it feels surreal.

I would come back to bed, snuggling close to you; rearranging my arms so they would wrap around you. Protecting you, shielding you from all the sharp words and sharper looks. You would not stir but you would take me into your embrace and I would think of nothing except waiting for sleep to claim me.

*

Web

I sit by the windowsill, looking at you lying on the bed. You sleep messily, long limbs taking over the whole bed.

Your face looks innocent when you sleep. There are no frowns in sight. Your red, red lips do not twist into mean smirk. This is the only moment in the day where you are unguarded, at peace with the world. Like you could not care less about what others are thinking about you. Like you could not care less about what the cruel world is about to throw your way.

I love you so much in moments like these, when you’re not bogged down by the weight of your dark thoughts. You deserve so many peaceful moments from here on.

I would come back to bed, taking your warm pliant body against mine. You would stir in your sleep and softly call out my name. I would rest my cheeks against yours and close my eyes, softly breathing your sleepy scent and wait for sleep to claim me.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/140657639142/while-you-were-sleeping).


End file.
